Pokewarriors: The Return of Poisontail
by Blueliliac eevees
Summary: There is an alternate universe where Pokemon can live in peace with their tribes, sorta. They have their own boundaries, laws, and economic systems. (I have no idea what that means but it just sounded cool) All was peaceful between the tribes, until "It" came.
1. Chapter 1

** Prolouge**

**Okay, so my brother Technicankiwi and I started to make a warrior cat and pokemon crossover together, but, now I'm going to take over the series, and I hope you enjoy! **

**I also mainly made this series because some were about the pokemon charac**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warrior cats or pokemon.**

* * *

Where the sun does not shine, or the wind does not blow, five creatures stepped out of the shadows.

" As you all have seen in the vision, he has returned. But yet, there is hope, for the eight has arrived." One creature spoke.

This creature was a soft light pink and a long tail, with strong cat-like ears and legs.

" Bubbletail, how do you know if the eight is strong enough to defeat Poisontail?" another creature spoke.

"Even with your flaming mane and tail, and golden coat of glory, you do not remember how only the power of trust and friendship was able to defeat him, Firebird,"Bubbletail replied.

"I remember Bubbletail," A light green creature spoke up. It had a flower bulb for a head, as well as a tiny body. It's bright blue eyes glittered as it went on," Although, it did take some of our special powers to defeat him."

"It is good that Naturestep remembers, but we all need to remember how we have promised to give each one a special gift, just as our ancestors did to us," another creature spoke up, this one with a bouquet of spiky black and yellow feathers.

The last creature stepped out, and a cascade of snow fell from it's light blue pelt and matching crest.

" I will go first. I, Snowbird, will give the gift of stealthiness, which enables the pokewarrior to walk across any plain without being seen," Snowbird spoke.

" My turn. I, Thunderbird, will give the gifts of battle and defense, with will protect and strengthen the two pokewarriors," Thunderbird added.

" I shall go next then. I, Firebird, give the gift of power and luck, which will give the team luckiness and a special amount of power" Firebird included.

" With pleasure, I, Naturestep, give the gift of friendship and healing, for this team of eight will need friendship and fast healing to guide them," Naturestep lovingly said.

" Finally, I, Bubbletail will give the leader the gift of leadership, which includes all the powers and will help guide the team in times of need." Bubbletail collected the power orbs containing the gifts, and sent them to the pokemon world.

"Now may the shadows of their ancestors guide their paths," Bubbletail added with a final breath.

* * *

**Okay, that was short, but hey! That was the prolouge, by the way and I need OCs! I have ice, psychic, and water types in the ice tribe. I have fire,ground, fighting, and rock in the fire tribe. I have bug,fairy, grass, and poison in the grass tribe. And I have dark, steel, ghost,and electric in the Electric tribe. And I have flying,dragon, and normal scattered.**

**You can submit your character as a medic, hunter, gatherer, mentor, apprentice, deputy(They're open) or pokewarrior.**

**For the team of eight, I need a boy and girl from the electric and grass tribes. The rest, I got covered, but please say in the description if they are going to be in the team of eight.**

**The description should look like this: **

**pokemon:**

**name:**

**type:**

**position:( team of eight should be apprentices)**

**girl/boy:**

**tribe:**

**misc:**

**Oh yeah, bonus points if you can guess what legendaries are Naturestep, Bubbletail, Firebird, Snowbird, Thunderbird!**

**- Blueliliac eevees**


	2. Firetribe' s blazing honors and losses

_**Hello once again audience! The prologue was short, but I personally think that it was pretty good.  
**_

_**So, now I will be introducing the eight, as well as their backstories, so expect some flashbacks, as well as some action after these four introductory chappies!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, or warriors**_

* * *

**?'s POV**

* * *

As the golden sun's rays bathed my fur, I watched my kits play.

" Hey Summerkit! I'll be Flamestar, our leader, and you can be Snowclaw, the Icetribe's warrior, trying to take away Autumnkit!" one of my kits yelled, as she bounded over.

" I don't wanna Moonkit! That's a bad game!" Summerkit growled, turning his back, so that he was no longer facing her.

A shiny charmander called them from one of the camp's cliffs, and the two perked their ears up, before bounding over to meet the Charmander.

I sighed, putting down my head to rest on my paws, and I started to clean my white fur, with all of my nine tails swishing in the breeze.

What my darling Moonkit had said, brought a memory I tried to forget, to the surface of my mind.

* * *

_As the night grew dark, I tucked in two vulpixes, one, a girl who was shiny, and the other, her twin brother._

_" Good night my sweet Autumnkit, good night my handsome Summerkit," I cooed softly, as they snuggled deeper into my belly._

_I craned my neck to see the moon, through all the leaves and twigs that formed the den._

_I cursed silently as I saw that it was the half-moon, and the chilly breath of my mate muttered my promise into my ear, but I knew that it wasn't real._

_"Hide them all you want, Whitetail," he had said after we parted," I still love you, and I will take them to remind me of our love, on the first half-moon after this meeting." _

_No sooner than I had started to fall asleep, The pokewarriors on watch duty yelled out an intruder alert, only to be knocked out by a jet of water._

_I gasped to see the silhouette of a Samurott, the Icetribe's deputy, my mate, Snowclaw._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, SNOWCLAW?" our leader, Flamestar snarled._

_" I have come to take my kits back Flamestar," Snowclaw said coldly, taking a step closer to the charazard._

_"You can't just do that! The Firetribe has a right to them!" Flamestar snapped angrily._

_" If it's war you want, Flamestar, I'll tell Blizzardstar, but we are prepared and healthy, while your tribe may be heathy, but you have had no new warriors or apprentices in the past moon, other than your son, Firekit and these, but they are only two moons old." Snowclaw shot back._

_I couldn't take it anymore, one way or the other some pokemon was going to get hurt, bad._

_" IT's okay, Flamestar, I made a promise." I said stepping out of the nursery, bringing the twins with me._

_" But let me have one, Snowclaw, and you can choose the one you want!" I pleaded, all of my nine tails twitching with anxiety._

_"Fine, my love," he said gruffly and he picked up Autumnkit, while Summerkit tried to follow and get out of my grasp._

_"This one seems strong, and I am quite thankful for the moon we spent away from the tribes after they were born. They seem to remember me well," Snowclaw called as he walked slowly out of our camp, with Autumnkit sleeping on his back._

_" Well, with honors as great, must come losses, but those kits seemed to be so special, that they were our honors!" Flamestar said sighing._

_"Well I used to come from the Icetribe, but for something my parents did, I was punished and banished, but you took me in. That's something I never told any pokemon before __and I used to be Iceclan's pride, but now their loss. Now, if you will excuse me, I want to see one of my babies for the last time. Please take care of him," I said, handing him Summerkit, and stalking out of the camp._

_As I walked softly through the undergrowth, I saw the pair swimming across the river, and I felt a pang of deep sorrow, for I knew that I was late._

_I was about turn back, until I saw a shiny eevee huddling in the darkness. From that moment on, I knew that the shadows had sent her to make up for my loss and I decided to keep her. I named her Moonkit, for she was found by moon light and her fur was the color of the moon._

_As I tucked my two kits into my belly back in camp, new hope flared through me, and I was smiling for the first time that day._

* * *

I opened my eyes as my two kits bounded back up to me, showing me Oran berries they had found for the medic.

I smiled, and licked them both, while casting a fond look at Firekit, who was next to them.

The flashback was over, and so was the past, I would take care of them, while I could, because who knows what might happen next to my babies?

* * *

**So, the entire chappie was in Whitetail, the ninetail's POV, so yeah. So now, you probably know that Firekit and Moonkit are the Firetribe's representatives. And guess what else? Autumnkit and Summerkit are the Icetribe's representatives, since Whitetail and Snowclaw are from the Icetribe.**

**Thank you Technicankiwi for your OC, and he was the ONLY person who submitted one! (YOU PEOPLE NEED TO BE MORE CREATIVE AND GIVE ME SOME!)**

**In the last chappie, Naturestep was celebi, Bubbletail, Mew, Thunderbird, Zapados, Icebird, Articuno, and Firebird,Moltres.**

**If you want to submit any OCs you have, here is how the format should look like:**

**pokemon:**

**name:**

**type:**

**position:( team of eight should be apprentices)**

**girl/boy:**

**tribe:**

**misc:**

**Here are what types are in what tribes: (It can be like how Whitetail was in the Icetribe, but you need to have a backstory to it.)**

******I have ice, psychic, and water types in the ice tribe. I have fire,ground, fighting, and rock in the fire tribe. I have bug,fairy, grass, and poison in the grass tribe. And I have dark, steel, ghost,and electric in the Electric tribe. And I have flying,dragon, and normal scattered**

**You can submit your character as a medic, hunter, gatherer, mentor, apprentice, deputy(They're open) or pokewarrior.**

**For the team of eight, I need a boy and girl from the electric and grass tribes. The rest, I got covered, but please say in the description if they are going to be in the team of eight.**

**PLEASE SUBMIT SOME OCS IF YOU CAN, AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

** -Blueliliac Eevees**


	3. Just a Regular Day In the Grass Tribe

**Hello hello viewers! It's time for another chapter of pokewarriors! **

**Today**,** we are going to be introducing the grasstribe as well as it's representatives. **

**Yeah, yeah I get it. More notes on the bottom, so on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokémon or warriors or any other references.**

* * *

**Pechakit's pov:**

* * *

Hi! I'm Pechakit! Wait... why am I saying hi to my conscience?

Oh well, I guess the world will never know. Anyways, some times my tribe mates think that my luckiness makes me overly hyper.

Which is so not true! Okay, maybe a little bit... Actually a lot.

So here I am, an eevee, laying in the meadow that makes up our camp.

"Pechakit! Pechakit! Do you wanna play pokewarriors? I can be Bladestar and you can be Flowerpelt, and I am going to make you be my deputy!" panted a Treecko as he ran up to me.

"Sure Weedkit! We can play on the flower beds underneath the Grass pile! They are exactly like the Grass pile! Except smaller. And softer. And they have more flowers. So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I bounced in circles around him, but I soon dashed off, with Weedkit not far behind.

Don't get me wrong, I can go fast. If I wanted to. But now is not the moment conscience!

"Don't forget to keep this a secret, Pechakit! Remember, my parents don't like me playing underneath the Grass pile!" Weedkit whispered harshly into my ear.

But before I could say another word, I bumped into Weedkit's mom, Softfeather, who was an Altaria.

"What are you kits doing? Weedkit, I could call your father, Sharptail, to check, if you want to de-." Softfeather said to us, before I interrupted her.

" Oh we were just going to play underneath the Grasspile!" I blurted out.

I could see Weedkit doing a facepalm, but honestly I have no idea why. He's the one that made a mistake! That silly Treecko knows better than to trust ME with a secret!

"I see... You two know where you should be playing! So, go play somewhere else!" Softfeather looked at us, and it took us a moment to realize that she wouldn't move without us leaving first.

"Okay... bye!" I dashed quickly away, dragging the poor Treecko with me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Softfeather shaking her head, and muttering," Those kits need to wait till they're apprentices."

* * *

We quickly slipped into the gap, behind the warriors den.

There, Weedkit started pacing back and forth, just like one of those idiots who can't make up their minds.

" STOP PACING BACK AND FORTH LIKE THE IDIOT YOU ARE, WEEDKIT!" I thought, very loudly, because apparently, Weedkit was staring at me like I really did say it.

Wait...

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" I asked, smiling sweetly as I bounced.

"Yeah," Weedkit huffed," I was just thinking about how they're no rules in the Tribe code, to keep kits from playing where ever they want. Like, the tribe's territory, pokemon who uses exclamation points to much!"

"What," I said, finally sitting still.

"Yeah, when you spoke to me, you used like 4 exclamation points," he said very calmly.

"Did... you just break the fourth wall?" I asked, cocking my head slightly to the left.

"What," Weedkit stared at me.

"Nothing, go on!" I cried, quickly wanting to change the subject.

"Okay, so look here are the rules, and listen carefully because there is no rule against kits playing underneath the Grass pile. Rule 1: Loyalty to your tribe comes first. two: No tresspassing other tribe's territories unless for help or for gatherings. Rule three: NO one shall fight during the gathering of the full moon. Rule 4: Kits may not participate in apprentice duties or get out of the tribe. Rule 5: NO hurting queens expecting kits, medics, or elders. Rule 6: Each apprentice must be trained, until it reaches the maximum of it's potential. Rule 7: deputies must prove their worth by training at least one apprentice, and has fought in at least one battle. Rule 8: Medics must prove their worth by saving at least one pokemon. Rule 9..." Weedkit stated off all the rules, as easily as he could sleep.

Did I mention that he is overly obsessed with the tribe codes?

"YEP! OKAY, I GET THE STORY! NOW HURRY TO THE FRESH KILL PILE BEFORE ALL THE GOOD MICE ARE TAKEN!" I cried out, dashing out of our hiding place, and into the open, dragging the poor guy with me.

Did I mention that I love any type of food?

"Hey! I'm a vegetarian, so don't forget a big apple for me!" Weedkit yelled, as he followed me.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

* * *

Flowerpelt just finished telling her apprentice, Cottonpaw, who was a Cottonee, how to search the elders for ticks, and which stories she should ask for, when she noticed Pechakit and Weedkit, running out of the shadows.

She ran up to her leader, who was on the grass pile, chewing a vole.

"Strange places where these apprentices come out of, eh Bladestar?" Flowerpelt asked, sitting down next to her leader.

"Yes.. However, there is something that every great pokewarrior should know.." Bladestar replied, gulping down the last bits.

The Shaymin, inched closer, ready to hear the Verizon's great words of wisdom.

"Nationwide is on your side!" Bladestar spoke mysteriously, with a tune in his voice.

"Where... IN SHADOWTRIBE'S NAME DID YOU HEAR THAT!" Flowerpelt cried, afraid that her leader, had gone mad.

"I have not the faintest idea... I just feel mysteriously compelled to say that," Bladestar replied, speaking softly.

The two sat in silence, as they watched their tribe mates share tounges.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!**

**I finally broke the fourth wall!**

**It was bound to happen though. You know. Verizon and Nationwide. DO YOU SEE MY CONNECTION YET PEOPLES?**

**Thank you my two guests for volunteering your OCs! Really I appreciate it. Especially since I pressured people and those were the only two I got!**

**I had always imagined that Eevees were as hyper as Pechakit, and now I have two! PECHAKIT AND MOONKIT = PURE HYPERNESS AND AWESOMENESS!**

**Don't get me wrong, I like Swiftshadow, especially since I have something special planned for her. YOU'LL SEE!**

**If you want to submit any OCs you have, here is how the format should look like:**

**pokemon:**

**name:**

**type:**

**position:( team of eight should be apprentices)**

**girl/boy:**

**tribe:**

**misc:**

**Here are what types are in what tribes: (It can be like how Whitetail was in the Icetribe, but you need to have a backstory to it.)**

**I have ice, psychic, and water types in the ice tribe. I have fire,ground, fighting, and rock in the fire tribe. I have bug,fairy, grass, and poison in the grass tribe. And I have dark, steel, ghost,and electric in the Electric tribe. And I have flying,dragon, and normal scattered.**

**You can submit your character as a medic, hunter, gatherer, mentor, apprentice, deputy(They're open) or pokewarrior.**

**Hunters hunt the food for the pokemon. I broke the fourth wall here, because I did not want to let the viewers see their favorite pokemon killed and eaten.**

**Gatherers gather the non-meat food for the pokemon, like the food you eat in pokemon mystery dungeon, like apples and gummies. Leaves and flowers are also gathered.**

**If you don't know which position you want your pokemon to be in for the team of eight, I have something special. Same for non-team of eight members!**

**If you still want your OCs to be in the team of eight, I onlu need the electric tribe, so hurry! The rest, I got covered, but please say in the description if they are****going to be in the team of eight!**

**Please review, and submit your OCs!**

** -Blueliliac Eevees**


	4. Electrifying battles and friendships

**Hello all you people out there! You know what time it is!**

**It's time for another chapter of pokewarriors!**

**I'm not introducing the representitves for the ice tribe because things have gotten a bit complicated...**

**Meaning some of your OCs interfered with some plans of mine with ice and electric tribes...**

**BUT DON'T WORRY! I found a way how to make it all work, and the chapter when they all come together is going to be awesome!**

**So, if you want more of the plot, read on, but the notes are all there in the bottom of the deep blue chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't understand about how I don't own warrior cats or pokemon is not understandable.**

* * *

**Rhodykit's POV:**

* * *

"RAWR!" I yelled, tackling my best friend, Eleckit, head first.

We tumbled out of the nursery, and hit Swiftkit's paws.

Swiftkit let out a startled cry and tumbled to the ground, unsheathing her tiny cat claws and engaging in our battle.

I used a mild headbutt, and knocked the shiny electrike and purrloin down.

Placing both paws on my captives, I yowled," Haha! This mighty eevee is no match for two pesky pokewarriors!"

Elecpaw started to growl, but was quickly cut off by Swiftkit's giggling.

" Hehe... HAHHAHAHA!" she laughed and said," Some day we are going to look back and laugh at this moment! But since I am Swiftkit, I choose to laugh at this moment now," she said, and started to roll around in the center of camp, laughing her heart out.

So now my dear conscience, I shall explain to you who and what we are.

I, am of course Rhodykit, only the most awesomest eevee around camp.

Swiftkit is a purrloin, she is very happy and friendly, plus, she is also one of my best friends.

Eleckit is a shiny electrike with golden eyes, is my other best friend, and is very brave and serious.

"Hey," I said, licking my dark purple chest and smoothing it out with my white paws. "Let's play something else, It's kinda boring defeating you guys all the time. Plus, as you guys know me, I like to go play on the wild side."

I usually try to keep down my hyperness, but it's hard, since being hyper is an eevee thing. Although, some times, it comes in bursts, and I usually wake up in the middle of the fresh kill pile, with my two best buds hanging down from a tree. They got there, for so I'm told, because I accidently flung them during my hyper attacks. But, the main reason I try to keep my hyperness down, was because I get a lot of disaproving looks from my clanmates. I already get wierd looks, because I am kinda a hybrid. I have white fur, as well as a dark purple chest, tail tip, and ear insides. My father was the leader's brother, and was a Jolteon named Joltfur before he died with my mother, who was a Leafeon named Blossomleaf. They say that I am a curse since my father chose a pokemon and a medic from a different tribe for a mate.

"WAKE UP YOU FOOL!" Eleckit yelled at me, striking a pose at every word he said.

"You kinda spaced out a bit, Rhodykit, " he said, striking a pose at my name.

Startled, I stepped back quickly, causing my rhododendron to fall out of it's hiding place by my left ear.

Swiftkit stepped swiftly behind me and tucked the dark pink flower back in, then quickly stepped back beside Eleckit.

" Ooh! I know what we should do! We should go annoy people! Come on, let's go annoy Thunderkit!" Swiftkit said, with her eyes beaming.

"NO!" Eleckit yelled, regaining his serious self back again.

"Okay! Maybe just a little teensy annoying activity, and that's all!" I said, with a mischevious twinkle in my eye.

"I STILL DON'T LIKE THE IDEA!" he shot back, turning his back to us.

Swiftkit sighed and said to me, "Operation steal Eleckit?"

I nodded my head and grinned, hoisting Eleckit on my back, with Swiftkit holding up his rear.

We deposited him in front of a Magnetite, who was concentrating on charging up his Thunderwave.

Eleckit was still dizzy, so I nodded to Swiftkit for a signal.

"Gah!" Eleckit shouted as Swiftkit's claws dug into his tail, causing him to aim a Thundershock at Thunderkit.

* * *

**Thunderkit's POV:**

* * *

I felt a churning ball of electric energy build up inside of me, causing my metal attachments rattle and crackle with power.

**_ZAP_**

A stronger thundershock overtook me, and I crumpled to the ground.

I wasn't as strong as the other kits, like Rhodykit, Swiftkit, and Eleckit, but that's why I practice.

I opened my one eye, and glared at the two girls. Judging how Eleckit was dizzy and muttering how a strange creature called a Nyan Cat pooped rainbows, I suspected that he didn't mean to hit me at all.

But, before I could growl a sharp saying, Rhodykit and Swiftkit dashed away playfully, inviting to play chase.

I quickly got up, while Eleckit struck three poses.

Before we could start the game, a group of three pokewarriors dashed into camp.

One, who was a Fearow, named Sharpfeather crowed," The Icetribe has taken Warmstones again!"

And our leader, who was a Raichu named Yellowstar came out.

* * *

**Ooh cliffhanger!**

**But don't fret, you guys! Next few chappies will be the eight and their friends' apprenticing!**

**The icetribe will be first so I can continue with the activity with Warmstones, which is obviously like Sunning Rocks, with Electrictribe being Thunderclan, and the Icetribe being Riverclan.**

**So, my dear guests who have submitted Swiftkit and Eleckit will need to decide and put in the reviews whether or not they want them to tag along in the quest of the eight, just like the real warrior cat's journeys and how squirrelpaw and Stormtail tagged along**

**So no more OC's for the eight! However, you can submit pokemon for the eight's mentors and other pokemon they meet along the way!**

**Although please put in the description who they will be a mentor to. You can choose any of them except for Thunderkit.**

**pokemon:**

**name:**

**type:**

**position:**

**girl/boy:**

**tribe:**

**misc:**

**Here are what types are in what tribes: (It can be like how Whitetail was in the Icetribe, but you need to have a backstory to it.)**

**I have ice, psychic, and water types in the ice tribe. I have fire,ground, fighting, and rock in the fire tribe. I have bug,fairy, grass, and poison in the grass tribe. And I have dark, steel, ghost,and electric in the Electric tribe. And I have flying,dragon, and normal scattered.**

**You can submit your character as a medic, hunter, gatherer, mentor, apprentice, deputy(They're open) or pokewarrior.**

**Hunters hunt the food for the pokemon. I broke the fourth wall here, because I did not want to let the viewers see their favorite pokemon killed and eaten.**

**Gatherers gather the non-meat food for the pokemon, like the food you eat in pokemon mystery dungeon, like apples and gummies. Leaves and flowers are also gathered.**

**If you don't know which position you want your pokemon to be in for the team of eight, I have something special. Same for non-team of eight members!**

**Okay so, Please PLease PLEASE review and submit your OCs!**

**For a goodbye, please accept these wise words from Rhodykit, Pechakit, Moonkit, and Icekit! (Say in your review which Eevee activity you liked the best)**

**Icekit: Nyan Cats defeat the evil brussel sprouts with Rainbow poop and poptart magic! *Rides on the back of Nyan Cat***

**Moonkit: PORTAL RULES! *steals portal gun from Tobuscus and disappears through the wall***

**Pechakit: TROLLOLOLOLOLOLOL*sticks Troll pictures all over the internet***

**Rhodykit: Hello it's time for another episode of Pewdiepie! *Steals Pewdiepie's youtube channel***

** -Blueliliac Eevees **


	5. Don't mess with the Icetribe

**Hey you guys! It's that time again!**

**So sorry about all that... Been very VERY busy with vacation, cruises, roadtrips, and other what not...**

**Not to mention that I accidently removed the already ready story about the icetribe. :P**

**...Yeah, and also all my time on my laptop has been consumed by Portal, because I reccently had a portal and minecraft addiction phase.**

**But, all that has passed, and I'm here with a new chappie, plus my new "update section" of my profile will tell you what I'm working on so you know what to expect, and once again I'm stalling...**

**Author's note and more info at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: read the word before the colon.**

* * *

**Autumnkit's POV:**

* * *

"OH MY FREAKIN GOSH IT'S PEDOBEAR!ASDFGHKL!" a random pokemon yowled, causing everyone in camp to jump at least ten tail lengths in the air, and some elders to have heart attacks.

I wiggled out of the nursery, and I saw my best friend, and my adoptive sister, Icekit, hiding from a fresh squirrel.

"Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you? This is just a squirrel, mousebrain!" I scolded, trying to do my best "you're a mouse brain get over it!" face.

...

Seeing that she was being quiet, I continued, "besides I don't think anyone understood a word you just said.

"Awww... But I didn't say it Autumnkit! Just because you're a vulpix doesn't mean you're smarter! Someone typed it, on..." Icekit squinted, flicking her fluffy brown tail, " on this website!"

I squinted at the strange twoleg thing, as strange markings appeared a screen typing as fast as the speed of light.

"Delusional!" I said, throwing it into the camp wall. Our camp, was a small valley, surrounded by mini waterfalls, that created a big waterfall, with steps behind it to help us get out. The legend was that Snowbird, an Articuno, was trapped by a mysterious force, into a large glacier. The glacier melted, revealing a valley, Snowbird quickly froze all the gaps and had showed the land to a group of explorers, they stayed as the ice thawed revealing waterfalls thus making the icetribe.

While Icekit was gawking with her mouth wide open, I stared as Yellowpelt, a Golduck, carefully placed his herbs away. It was my dream to become a medic, and I had memorized all of the herbs and what they do. My adoptive mother, Frostfur, a Glaceon, and my father Snowclaw, a Samurott were very supportive, although, I knew that they still hoped that Icekit would become Tribe leader one day.

Yellowpelt caught me staring, and he invited me to help with the herbs. As he showed me where to put the herbs, I wondered about his past. Everyone told me the story about how he constantly had dreams, dreams about the future and of the prophecy. When he was an apprentice, his mother and father died leaving him alone. He was in a bubble, a bubble where everyone constantly made fun of the way he walked. His mentor, Starhead helped him brush off the comments, and broke him out of his bubble when he proved his worth as a medic, saving a Warturtle, Fluffypaw, our current leader. I wished to be just like him, so I set my paws on the path of a medic.

* * *

**Behind the scenes:**

* * *

Icekit: Oh! Is it my turn to write about all my personal experiences so that twolegs can be stalkers?

Me: No! I mean yes! What are you even doing here? This is a different story!

Icekit: What are you doing here?

Me: Checking out a different story.

*click*

*Munna and Mudkip from Neo Prisma jump in from the window*

Me: What the? Icekit I need you to break the fourth wall!

Icekit: What? The 1st, 2nd, and 3rd wall weren't enough? Okay then!

*crash*

Me: Come on Icekit, let's get back to your story!

* * *

**Icekit's POV:**

* * *

I snapped out of my confusion, as a light blue blur of fur dashed towards us.

As she screeched to a halt, Frostfur yelled for Autumnkit to stop what she was doing and get over here.

Autumnkit twitched her ears in irritation, as she touched noses with our mother to greet her.

"You two should know perfectly well that your apprentice ceremony is today!" Frostfur scolded.

She licked our fur and picked out any burrs, until you would think that we were caged Pokemon. Caged Pokemon traveled with twolegs and were constantly battling us when we were alone or in pairs. If we lost, we would be captured. So that's why we always have patrols in groups of five or six.

All pokemon able to swim come join me beneath the Waterock!

We joined our tribe members beneath a tall rock, that had mini waterfalls gushing out.

At the bottom, sat our father looking very proud.

I quivered with excitment with my tail tip twitching. I began to see Nyan cats floating through the air and singing their song. Nya nya na na na na...

"Icekit, wishes to travel in the pawsteps as a Pokewarrior." our leader, Fluffystar began.

I followed the Nyan cat's crumbs up the Waterock and waited respectfully.

I must have been going crazy because one: I'm afraid of heights. And two: WHEN DO I EVER SIT STILL? SERIOUSLY PEOPLE!

Fluffystar continued," Icekit, you have reached six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, your new name shall be Icepaw. Your mentor will be Snowclaw. I hope that Snowclaw will pass down all he knows to you."

When my father reached the top, she started again.

"Snowclaw, you are ready to have a new apprentice. You have shown yourself to be brave and strong. You will be the mentor of Icepaw, and I hope you will pass on all you know to her.

I touched noses with my father, and I felt a change happening. My tail and mane around my head grew fluffier, along with my ears getting longer. For pokemon with only two eveulotions we grew bigger. The ones with three, evolved at their ceremonies.

I watched as my sister did the same thing. Except her apprentice name was Autumnpaw, and her mentor was Yellowpelt. When I thought it was over, Yellowpelt suprised me by waving his hand for attention.

He started with," Pokemon of Icetribe, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a young pokemon patience and good memory. Autumnpaw will be your new medicine cat!

The tribe chanted our name, while Fluffystar blew water from cannons on her back.

The celebration was quickly ruined when a patrol of 10 returned with scratches all over.

Fluffystar's voice rumbled all over camp as she asked what happened.

The leader, Iceflower, a Masharna, quickly explained.

"The Electrictribe has been preparing it seems. It has been a moon since we took Warmstones, our rightful piece of territory. We should have been prepared. While we were basking, they challenged us. We quickly lost, suprised by their new tatics. When will we start the next battle Fluffystar?" she asked.

Fluffystar narrowed her eyes. "By the next moon we will take it back. It will be leaf-bare and they will be weak. But the cold is our specialty is it not? Besides, by this half-moon Autumnpaw and Yellowpelt will be traveling to the Elementrock. Both apprentices will be ready for the battle by then. " Fluffystar lumbered back into her den, leaving the tribe with questions.

Fluffystar stood out of her den, her eyes as cold as ice,"Starting now, Icetribe is offically at war!"

"Jeez, she should have just said,'THIS IS SPARTA!', Icekit muttered.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm back! I just fixed the fourth wall and window so Icekit can't come through anymore.**

**Moonkit: Who said Icepaw was coming back? All clear guys!**

**Rhodykit: 'Sup?**

**Pechakit: You can't have a fourth wall break in without me!**

**Icepaw: So what I miss?**

**Ugh whatever. So check out my new story, a series of Pokemon one shots! (No seriously that's what it's called)**

**So remember, you can still submit OCs for mentors of the eight and their friends. You can also submit OCs for pokemon they meet during the journey!****Although please put in the description who they will be a mentor to. You can still choose moonkit, firekit, Rhodykit, Eleckit, Summerkit, and, Swiftkit. Please go back and check if you don't remember who they are.**

**pokemon:**

**name:**

**type:**

**position:**

**girl/boy:**

**tribe:**

**misc:**

**Here are what types are in what tribes: (It can be like how Whitetail was in the Icetribe, but you need to have a backstory to it.)**

**I have ice, psychic, and water types in the ice tribe. I have fire,ground, fighting, and rock in the fire tribe. I have bug,fairy, grass, and poison in the grass tribe. And I have dark, steel, ghost,and electric in the Electric tribe. And I have flying,dragon, and normal scattered.**

**You can submit your character as a medic, hunter, gatherer, mentor, apprentice, deputy(They're open) or pokewarrior.**

**Hunters hunt the food for the pokemon. I broke the fourth wall here, because I did not want to let the viewers see their favorite pokemon killed and eaten.**

**Gatherers gather the non-meat food for the pokemon, like the food you eat in pokemon mystery dungeon, like apples and gummies. Leaves and flowers are also gathered like how in pokemon adventures, Yellow's caterpie, kitty, eats a special flower.**

**If you don't know which position you want your pokemon, I have something special. **

**Okay so, Please PLease PLEASE review and submit your OCs!**

**bye! **

**For now... Mwahahahahha- **

**Moonkit: hey me wants to say goodbye too! BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Icepaw: don't forget to break the fourth wall!**

**Pechakit: Remember: Brussel sprouts are EEEEEEEVIL**

**Rhody: Don't forget to Review, submit new friends, but trash the one that are creepers.**

** -Blueliliacs**


	6. Elecrify the eight

**Well, well, well... Looks like I produced a new chapter faster than I expected!**

**I would like to thank all of my readers for following me out this far...**

**Seriously, you guys made me get more readers than my big brother, technicankiwi. Btw, go check him out, and support the "Save the endangered Kiwi!" cause. Sponsered, by yours truly.**

**So, I won't show their apprentice ceremony, because duh, in the previous chapter, you guys obviously seen what it looks like. Don't forget to review the other chapters if you forget the characters!**

**Alright, alright on to da story! **

**(Jeez, PHIL! We're on, now roll the clip, err chappie!)**

**Disclaimer: I totally don't own pokemon, warriors, or any OCs.**

* * *

**Rhodykit's POV:**

* * *

I watched as my fellow clanmates chanted our names, over and over.

"Rhodypaw, Rhodypaw! Thunderpaw, Thunderpaw! Swiftpaw, Swiftpaw! Elecpaw, Elecpaw!"

A flurry of white sparkles surrounded us as we transformed. I grew more mane fur, and a fluffier tail. Swiftpaw's tail grew longer, and her markings became more clear as she lost her tufts of kit fur. Elecpaw grew larger, and his fangs lost the baby, unsharpened look, in exchange for long sharp fangs. And Thunderpaw just sat there gleefully as he evolved into a "pre-magneton" by growing two smaller magmenites, and connecting together.

As we cautiously went down the highrock, Yellowstar angrily stormed into his den while our medicine cat, Gemberry, followed quickly behind. Gemberry was actually an espeon, but she was an eevee before, so she was accepted.

"So who's ready to have some fun?" Softclaw, my mentor asked may be one of those frilly, pretty pink Clafables, but she seriously had guts. She was a middle Pokewarrior, which meant that she wasn't senior, but she still had a lot of expirience. I high-fived Softclaw, thinking,"_Ha, I've got the best mentor yet!" _

Sharpfeather, ruffled his feathers and crowed again,"Oh you Pokewarriors, always rushing into things...No, we must first introduce them to the territory... After all, we hunters always know best." Sharpfeather was Elecpaw's mentor because Elecpaw wanted to be a hunter, instead of a Pokewarrior... Idiot.

Whitefur, an absol shifted her paws uncomfortably and said with her hauntingly beautiful voice," Aww you're no fun.." Whitefur was shy, and new, but if you got to know her she was actually pretty cool. She had only turned a gatherer and earned her title last moon, but she was one of the best gatherers there was, because rumour has it, that her voice could convince any plant to crawl out of it's hiding place. So Swiftpaw was actually really lucky to have her.

"Sharpfeather's right, the best Pokewarrior, gatherer, or hunter doesn't need to know how to use their abilities as well as our great founder, Thunderbird did, but knows every nook and cranny in their own territory," Lightningstrike, our deputy, who was a jolteon, glanced at his apprentice, Thunderpaw.

I just wanted to say outloud, and run in circles,"Hey Wimps, why don't we just go prance around in camp like ponytas!"

Everyone stopped their arguing and just stared at me.

Wait...

"Oops, a haha go on!" I said, with my head hanging low.

And we went off to begin our tour of the grand Electrictribe territory

**_Half A Moon Later..._**

I woke up to find myself no longer in my cozy den, but in a forest filled with stars.

"Welcome child. You are in the Shadowtribe."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH dkfrhtihrgjfngesrji What in the name of Shadowtribe's glory! Oh great Pedobear, what did I ever EVER do to yoouuuuuuuuuu!"" I sobbed, spinning around in circles like a loco crazy psyduck.

"Relax Rhodypaw! You are dreaming!" I felt a Leafeon's tail touch my shoulder, and I met the eyes of my mother, Blossomfur.

"Mama?" I asked softly.

"Yes, dear Rhody.. Your clan will be in great danger soon and they need you. We have summoned the other eight tonight to tell them..." Blossomfur replied, and with a swish of her tail, light forms of other pokemon appeared, as they talked to other pokemon that I could not see. Suprisingly, Thunderpaw was there... There were also two eevees, one was shiny like the moon and had a curled tuft of fur on her head, while the other one was normal colored and was bouncing around.

I looked closer to see a Treecko shifting cautiously while his wheat thing fell out, and another normal colored eevee, but she was looking quite bored, and she had a pink nose to set her apart. There was also two vulpixes, one was a boy with a messed up tuft of fur, and looking rugged, while the other one's fur sparkled and shone in the moonlight, with her fur nicely groomed.

My mother touched her nose to mine, and I could feel myself slipping away."Mama..." I murmmered.

"Rhodypaw, I know that you have had to face a lot, but I need you to be strong. I will be there to guide you in the final battle agains-" and the connection was cut off.

When I woke up, I heard Blademist yell,"The Icetribe is attacking! The Icetribe is attacking!"

I dove out of my den following my clanmates as we rushed into battle.

Fluffystar was at the head, booming,"This is what you get when you mess with the Icetribe!"

I shadowballed an espeon flipping over her and rushing to my friend, Swiftpaw's side. She was fury swiping a warturtle twice her size. Swiftpaw nodded to me and we both tackled the warturtle at the same time.

We fought our way through while Gemberry quickly took fatally injured pokemon to her den, where her apprentice, Darkflurry, a Bravery, took care of them with special powers granted by Shadowtribe. Then sent them back into battle.

An eevee rushed through the crowd, fighting and winning, while a Vulpix ran beside her, trying to stop the bloodshed with her mentor, Yellowpelt. Pesky medics, there was no rule that we couldn't attack them!

I ran into them, Swiftpaw at my side, and met, face to face, the Icetribe representitives for the eight.

_NO Freaking way!_

* * *

**hahahahaha!**

**I'm so mean aren't I?**

**So, the eight has been revealed!**

**So that officially means, NO MORE OCs for the eight, people who can't be bothered to read the entire chapter and just go ahead and start asking stupid questions and submitting OCs that I obviously DON'T need, because it was in the author's note and the reviews, so now I have to find a way how to fit in the OC.**

**Sorry, I just had to rant.**

**You guys can still submit OCs, just none for the eight, okay?**

**Oh yeah and the icetribe's and the electrictribe representatives mentor spots are taken, since everybody just had to submit OCs for everybody else, BUT THE ONES I NEEDED!**

**If you want to submit an OC, check the previous chapter, since I am tired and this website, won't let me copy and paste it anymore.**

**I'll upload bonus chapters for you guys to check out the main characters in the story, know what's in the territories, and I'll also have special edition chapters. Kinda like, Bluestar's prophecy, or Yellowfang's secret. Heck, I might make seperate stories if you guys like them a lot!**

**I will also stop posting what you need if you want to submit an OC. So, from time, to time, I will post seperate chapters explaining the positions, what you need to submit an OC, what positions are filled, what positions I need, and all that good stuff. The next chapter might be one.**

**So, please check out my other story, series of pokemon oneshots, and submit some ideas! Please tell me if I was good on the romance part of it, and if I should add in some romance to this story. If so, what shippings do you think will be good for the future?**

**Please also submit your OCs, after all, this story would be nothing with out you.**

**This has been Blueliliac Eevees giving you an update on Pokewarriors, and I heart you.**

** -Blueliliac Eevees**


End file.
